


I Love You

by 67policebox



Series: The Team Finds Out [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets hurt during a battle. Pietro takes him to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

In the last battle, Clint had taken a strong punch to the side and gotten knocked into a building. Hard. Pietro immediately ran to him and took him to the hospital. After an hour, the mission was done. Pietro had run back to help after Clint was checked in, but he was also the first back to Clint's room. Clint was still unconscious and bleeding. He had a bandage wrapped around his mid-section from where they had to pull out the glass that broke when he smashed through a window. Pietro slowly walked over to him.  
"I'm sorry... I should have been there." He said quietly, sitting next to him on the bed.  
He sat there for about a half an hour before laying down next to him and curling up against his side.   
He was still whispering "I love you" into Clint's hair when the rest of the team came in. They figured that Pietro wouldn't want to be disturbed, so they quietly sat down and stayed silent.   
After another hour, Clint woke up. Pietro had fallen asleep next to him. Clint reached his hand up and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I love you too."


End file.
